Lexi-Rose Salem
Name: Lexi-Rose Salem Parents: An actual Witch and a Vampire, Royalty of course. Killer style: Punk totally NOT emo! Age: 16,444 so I'm from the year 300. Freaky flaw: Excuse me! Pet: i want a dog. Pet peeve: people who underestimate me, do you want to be a toad? (that's right talking to you annoying people!) Fave Color: Green, Gray and black. Obviously. Fave Food: soda. Fave activity: I sing ok yep i'm a Punk ''' '''Rocker and proud! oh and I love listening to punk rock. I also skateboard. Least fave subject: Math Do i look like a calculator? Fave subject: None. Bff's: Venus McFlytrap, Alice Liddell Also Coralia Siren, Cynthia Nightstar,Margie Crestle, Jamie B. Sulivan, Jilly Plunderman, Marina Dracula,Phina Phix, and Raven Greenleaf, the best bunch of friends you can ever find. Personality Lexi-rose is a little mean and popular as in people know your name and is NOT in a clique. She is slightly friendly and nice when she wants to but a little bit of a troublemaker. Relationships Romance Wow romance, Nosy! Well if you HAVE to know currently single, but, she has a crush on a vampire boy. Family Count Salem- Father Countess Salem- Mother Friends Lexi-Rose is friends with Phina Phix, Raven Greenleaf, Alice Liddell, Coralia Siren, Cynthia Nightstar, JIlly Plunderman, Margie Crestle, Jamie B. Sullivan, and Marina Dracula. She doesn't seem to be bothered by Phina's constant questions or, Cynthia's gossiping, because as it says in her bio her best friends are awesome!!! Enemies Lexi-Rose can't stand Raven Greenleafs crush. Quotes * "yeah and while were at it we can jump off a cliff!" Sarcasm alert, quick call the police! * " Hey!" Talking to friends. * "I wasn't talking to you!" Yelling at people for being nosy. * "What do you mean it's not going to work I planned it so of course it will!" *"Theres this new-fangled thing called I don't care!" *" When I want your opinion I'll ask for it" *"Wow great idea!" Sarcasm alert, the sarcasm strikes back * "Sorry, don't care." * "Don't know, don't care." Expressing actual emotion, stay calm! * "Sorry, what?" * "First prize in get out!" * "Wow, great job!" Sarcastic Wars, The Sarcastic Menace * "You overlooked one teensy thing, We aren't friends, we don't even get along!" Outfits Basic Lexi-Rose wears a green shirt with black and white tube sleeves underneath, her skirt is frayed at the bottom and the same green color. She has a earring with the number 1 on it. Her tall black boots have green and white stockings under it. DOTD (Dawn of the Dance) TBA Trivia * Has a rich father. * Doesn't really like Frankie Stein. * Loves rock music especially punk rock. * Thinks most everything is overrated. * Skater ( as in skateboards). * Royal on her fathers side. * Slightly popular and outgoing because of music. * Loves pranks. Gallery Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Female Vampires Category:Female OCs Category:Punk Rocker Category:No pet Category:Rocker Chic Category:Hybrid Category:Music Category:Loves singing Category:Loves music Category:Sings Category:Singer Category:A big fan of singing Category:Blonde hair Category:Blonde Category:Blonde-haired Category:Green eyes Category:Sarcastic Category:Skateboarders Category:Female Characters Category:Female OC Category:Alice Liddells Friend Category:Vampire Species Category:Witches and Wizards Category:Witches and Warlocks Category:Magical Witches Category:Original Character Girls Category:Girl OCs Category:Girl OC Category:Royality Category:Royalty Category:Pale skin tone Category:Pale Category:Skin Color: Pale Category:Popular Category:School clubs Category:Loves being punk rock Category:Punk Rock Category:Troublemaker Category:Punk/goth Category:Musically Talented Club Member Category:Gothic Category:Sorceress Category:Mix monsters Category:Fair skin tone Category:White Skin Category:White skin Category:Long hair Category:Long Hair Category:Likes singing Category:Prankster Category:Trickster Category:Female 2013 OCs Category:Fangs Category:Hates math Category:Hates annoying people Category:Perfect, Cool and Amazing Category:Lexi-Rose44's OC's